


Because I Like It

by The_Clamp



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Also it's soft, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Lee Donghun, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Donghun needs to learn how to behave, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Donghun, Top Park Junhee, dom junhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clamp/pseuds/The_Clamp
Summary: Donghun gets a little out of hand on stage and Junhee decides he needs to punish him.Sure enough, Donghun wakes up handcuffed to his bed with a long day ahead of him.Basically a few thousand words of filth followed by aftercare and softness.———Sometimes he’d suck on and scrape his teeth over his skin and others he’s give a small but painful nip. Those were Donghun’s favourite, they’d steal his breath away and send little sparks of sharpness skittering across his overheated skin.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 146





	Because I Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my latest entry into the ACE fandom! I hope you will enjoy! What better way to start 2020 than with some DongJun action. I am convinced Park Junhee is a low-key freak and you cannot convince me otherwise, the man is the devil and I love it :’D

They all played up to the crowd on stage. The fans loved it and it was fun for them, too. 

But Donghun was really going over the top tonight. It was unlike him to be the most scandalous one. The body rolls were obscene and the way he was grinding his ass against Sehyoon was practically pornographic. But it was fun, thrilling and made him feel so giddy with excitement. 

Jun tried to playfully reprimand him on stage but Donghun was having none of it, too busy getting carried away with his antics. 

“I think Jun must be getting jealous!” He teased and leaned in to bite Jun’s neck. It made Junhee stumble backwards, flustered and blushing in front of a sea of fans and phone cameras. 

Oh. Donghun was gonna pay for this. 

———

When Donghun woke up the next morning, he was surprised to realise he was handcuffed to the bed. 

Before his sleep addled mind could catch up with exactly what was going on, the door was pushed open. 

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Junhee said in a sickly sweet sounding voice. 

“Yeah... why am I handcuffed to the headboard?” Donghun tugged a little. 

“Because you really stepped over the line last night. I bet you loved all he attention.” Junhee made his way casually across the room. He was already dressed, wearing tight fitting black jeans and a dark blue shirt neatly, buttoned and tucked in. “Grinding your ass against Sehyoon. All that attention from all those people… and the way you bit me in front them.” He reached down and pulled the blankets off Donghun. The older had only been sleeping in his boxers. 

“As a matter of fact, I did like it. Hearing you squeal and watching you get all flushed and embarrassed.” Donghun smirked with the confidence a man chained to a bed shouldn’t be able to feign. 

“What a shame, because as a punishment you’re going to lay here and get absolutely no attention unless I start feeling generous or bored.” Jun couldn’t stop the Cheshire Cat grin spreading over his face as he lightly stroked the older’s thigh. 

“Oh come on, Junhee.” Donghun whined and flashed the younger his best sad puppy eyes. 

“That won’t work on me. You’ve been bad. Not just last night, you’ve been very disrespectful to your leader lately, haven’t you? You’re being disrespectful right now. You need to lean that’s not the proper way to behave.” He folded his arms across his chest. “So you can lay here and think about your behaviour for a while.” 

Donghun snorted indignantly. “So what, you’ll just leave me here? Fine, I’ll just go back to sleep.”

Junhee sat himself on the edge of the bed next to him. “No, I don’t think you will be going back to sleep.” He cooed, slipping his elegant hand into Donghun’s underwear and wrapping his fingers around his already stirring cock. “Into this already?” He raised an eyebrow. “Of course you are.” 

“Shut up.” Donghun glared. 

“That’s no way to speak to your leader, DongDong.” He carefully began stroking him. “Now, we’re going to use the traffic light system today. I know we’ve played before but this time I’m gonna really break you down. Any questions?” His voice remained light, despite the mildly ominous tone. 

“Yeah. Have you always been a massive pervert or do I just bring it out of you?” The older teased. 

Jun’s grip tightened a little on Donghun’s rapidly hardening cock as he dug around in his pocket, pulling out a purple cock ring. “Keep talking like that and I’ll just have to find a way to occupy that mouth of yours.” 

“Is that a—”

“Yep.” Jun let the _P_ pop at the end. He looked almost gleeful as he tugged down Donghun’s underwear, dragging the boxers down his legs until he was left naked. With a gleeful expression on his face, he slipped the thing over Donghun’s cock. “This is going to be a long day for you.” He mused and leaned over to peck a small kiss to the worried crease that had formed between Donghun’s eyebrows. “You’re so adorable when you’re worried.”

“I hate you. I hate you so much Park Junhee, you sadist.” He loved it, though. 

“Rant and rave all you like. It’s only gonna be us here all day.” He absently drew patterns over the older’s exposed stomach with his fingertip, following the peaks and dips of tight abdominal muscles. Touch feather light and tickling. 

Donghun swallowed hard, watching Jun’s hand. The leader had beautiful hands. Hands which often made an appearance in many of his impure thoughts. Flicking his eyes back to the amused expression on Jun’s face, he reasoned with himself that.. what was the worst he could do? The pair had played around with things like handcuffs and blindfolds. He’d allow Junhee’s possessive side come out and bask in the way the younger liked to be the dominant one. 

But they’d never done anything crazy kinky. So Donghun was fairly convinced Jun wasn’t really going to let him suffer for long. 

“I’ll leave you here to think about your behaviour. I might go to the store, we need some groceries.” Junhee said casually, as though he hadn’t handcuffed Donghun to the bed and just slipped a cock ring on him. 

“Whatever.” The older figured he could get through this. Mind over matter and all that. There was absolutely no way Jun would leave him for more than an hour. Right? He could handle an hour or so and then Jun would be in here getting him off in no time. All bark and no bite.

Junhee exited the room, leaving the door open slightly so he’d be able to hear him. He didn’t go out, he wouldn’t actually have left him completely alone and immobile. Donghun could have ended up in genuine distresses and he’d have no way of knowing. But he did get on with some of chores around the dorm. Merrily going about doing his thing while Donghun was left handcuffed in his room. 

The yelling started after an hour while Jun was mopping the kitchen floor, singing as he went so that Donghun would have reassurance he was still there. 

“Junhee! You can’t just leave me like this!”

Jun just ignored him. Putting the mop away and tidying up around the place. 

“Junhee!”

Still, he ignored the pleas. Ignoring him for another half an hour until finally reappearing at the bedroom door, a bottle of water and a crazy straw in hand. 

Donghun thought finally Jun was there to put and end to his suffering. “Thank god. My dick is gonna fall off.” He whined, squirming around the bed. He knew Jun wouldn’t leave him to linger forever.

“Don’t get excited.” Junhee chuckled darkly. “Here, baby. You need to drink.” He uncapped the water and placed the straw inside, holding it to Donghun’s lips for him to drink. “We don’t want you to get dehydrated, that wouldn’t be fun.”

Donghun drank a few sips, the reality that he was gonna be in this for the long haul becoming apparent. Maybe there was still a chance he could bargain his way out of this. “Come on, Junhee. You can’t tell me you aren’t affected seeing me like this. Those jeans look pretty tight around the crotch right now. I’d make you feel so good, you know I would.”

“Oh you would, huh?” Jun ran his finger up along the underside of Donghun’s neglected cock, causing him to draw in a sharp breath and buck his hips. Donghun wasn’t wrong, though. Seeing the other like this was getting him feeling a little warm.

“Y-Yeah, so good. C’mon, I’ll do whatever you want. You know how good I can make you scream. Please.” He tried to keep his voice calm and level, as if he wasn’t breaking apart inside. 

“Hmmm I think I’d rather you be the one doing the screaming.” Jun gave a few light strokes to Donghun’s shaft, grip teasingly gentle. “Oh dear, I forgot! I was gonna chop some vegetables for dinner later.” And just like that, all contact was gone. 

“What? Jun!”

“Don’t worry, your dick won’t fall off.” He waved the other off as he turned to leave. 

“I’m begging you!”

Junhee stopped in his tracks. “Alright. I see you need something to amuse you so you won’t get bored without my attention. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Donghun just groaned in frustration, thumping his head back against the pillow. He wondered briefly if maybe his arms had enough give in them for him to flip over and hump the mattress. But that would probably just make things worse. He was just becoming more and more frustrated. 

When Junhee returned after a couple of minutes, his hands were hidden behind his back. 

“Since you like being such a show-off by shaking your gorgeous ass for everyone, you won’t mind me using this on you.” Junhee took his hands out from behind his back, holding up a pink butt plug and small wireless remote in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. 

Donghun narrowed his eyes in a glare which said _“you wouldn’t dare.”_

But oh, Junhee would. He so would. He had a look on his face like the devil himself. “Spread your legs for me, DongDong.”

“Don’t call me that.” He might have sounded more threatening if his voice wasn’t just shy of a whimper. 

Junhee just knelt on the bed. “Spread your legs for me.” He repeated himself. 

Donghun stared him down for a moment before relenting. He spread his legs, knees bent and a deep blush burning across his face. 

“What, you don’t mind dancing like a stripper in front of thousands of people but you’re embarrassed to spread your legs for me? Maybe you should have thought about that before you acted like a whore.” He slapped Donghun’s thigh. “Raise your hips.” He said firmly. 

Donghun just grunted a little as he raised his hips, feeling oh so exposed while Jun stuffed a pillow under his lower back. 

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed, DongDong.” He teased, uncapping the lube and squiring some out onto his middle and index fingers. “Were you pleased with yourself when you made me blush by biting my neck? How does it feel to be the one all flustered now?” He pressed a lubed finger against Donghun’s pink little hole. 

“Cold!” The older gasped and shuddered. 

“Only good boys get warmed lube. You’re not a good boy, are you?” He pressed a slender finger inside him, watching the inflections across Donghun’s face. 

“Fuck.” Donghun gasped again. 

“Answer me, DongDong. You’re not a good boy, are you?” He pushed his finger in all the way to the knuckle. 

“N-No.”

“So, what are you?” Jun cocked his head, fucking his index finger in and out of Donghun slowly. 

“I’m bad.” He admitted and shifted his hips. 

“That’s right. That’s why you’re being punished. You’re a bad boy and you’re a show-off. We can’t have you becoming an attention whore. Isn’t my attention enough for you?” He carefully pressed the tip of a second finger past the ring of puckered muscle. 

Donghun was too busy trying to relax to say anything in response. 

“Answer my questions when asked.” Jun said firmly, sliding his two fingers in together. “Are you listening to me, Donghun?”

“Fuck. W-What was the question?”

“I asked if maybe my attention wasn’t enough for you.” 

“It is enough.” Donghun bit into his own lower lip to try and centre himself. 

Jun began to move both fingers at a torturously slow pace, working him open. “So why do you feel the need to behave so outrageously? Grinding your ass on Sehyoon like that. All eyes and phone cameras on you.”

“I-I don’t know.” Donghun tried to move his hips to get Jun’s fingers to fuck him faster and deeper, to angle them into his sweet spot. But he couldn’t push himself down any further, his shoulder joints at their limit. 

“Oh you’re getting desperate? Maybe I’ll be more willing to give you what you want if you answer me like a good boy.”

“I-I like it. I did it cos I like it. All those people looking at me, the screams and cheers when I bit your neck. Fuck.” He took another deep breath. “Also, I kinda just wanted to sink my teeth into you. You’re gorgeous when you sweat. Y-You looked delicious.” Donghun made sure to lock eyes with him when he said that part.

Junhee didn’t say anything, simply pressing his fingers up against Donghun’s prostate and drawing a loud moan out of him. “You’re so dirty, getting off on such things.”

“Me?! You’re the dirtiest pervert I know!” 

Junhee slapped his thigh again, this time harder than before. “Don’t call your leader a pervert.” His words were followed with another slap and a scissoring motion with his fingers 

Jun figured he’d best hurry this part along, he was starting to get hard from having Donghun like this. He looked so gorgeous under his control. So, he withdrew his fingers and picked up the plug, pausing to coat it generously in lube. “This was kinda expensive but I think it’ll be worth it. In case you didn’t put two and two together with the remote, it vibrates.” He beamed, looking genuinely excited to try the thing out on Donghun. 

Donghun bit his tongue to prevent himself from giving a sarky response which would probably only make things worse for himself. He tensed a little as Jun pressed the plug slowly past his rim. He felt himself stretch around the widest part of it, the burn stinging slightly and bringing a tear to his eye as Jun kept it there at that position. The younger’s intense gaze switching between the sight of him stretched around the toy and studying the expression on his face. 

Donghun let out the breath he was holding when Junhee finally fully inserted the thing and it settled inside him. 

“This should keep you entertained while I continue to get some stuff done. Ok? I need to take the opportunity while everyone’s out.”

“Fuck please don’t leave me again, Junhee.” 

Jun just smiled, eyes crinkling with mirth at the corners, he jumped up off the bed to go wash his hands before returning to grab the remote. 

“Let’s see if my money was well spent.” Jun wondered out loud and switched the plug on at it’s lowest setting. 

Donghun moaned but kept his hips still, not wanting to give Junhee the satisfaction of seeing him writhe. The vibrations weren’t that strong, just enough to tease him by being oh so close to his sweet spot. 

“Hmmm…” Jun pursed his lips in dissatisfaction and flipped the power up to maximum. 

“Fuuckkk!!” Donghun almost screamed. 

“Ah, that alone was worth the money. Enjoy.” The leader smirked and switched it back down to the lowest setting, sauntering out the room to the tune of Donghun yelling a string of curses at him. 

As he went about his chores, Jun would intermittently switch the power up and down, sometimes even completely off. The only acknowledgement he paid Donghun’s yells and pleas was every now and again he’d call “Colour?” And await a response. Each time the answer was green, but usually followed by something along the lines of “You sadistic son of a—aahh! Fuck!” To which, Junhee would laugh. 

After a while, though, he was staring to worry the neighbours might call the cops if Donghun kept being so vocal. He supposed this part of the fun would have to come to an end. Besides, there was only so long Sehyoon would be able to keep Byeongkwan and Chan occupied. 

It had been an hour since he’d left him alone with the plug in him, anyway. Maybe he’d had enough. Junhee went to his own room to change out of his clothes and into his black silk robe. He loved the way it felt so soft and expensive against his naked skin. 

Meanwhile, Donghun really was at his limit. His whole body felt jittery and overly sensitive. His shoulders and wrists were killing him and he was on the edge of bursting into tears. He didn’t know whether he wanted to kill Junhee or kiss him when he appeared in the room again. Sadly, while handcuffed to the bed he could do neither of those things. 

“You’re being very loud. You know.” Jun had something hidden behind his back again. 

“Of course I’m being loud, I’m fucking desperate! You’re gonna kill me!” Donghun’s voice came out cracked. 

“Well, we can’t have you disturbing the neighbours.” He held up a red ball gag for Donghun to see. “Open wide. I better take out that retainer of yours first.” 

“I hate you so much.” Donghun said pathetically and opened his mouth obediently, deciding he may as well not bother to argue. Junhee would probably only end up doing something even worse to him.

“Good boy. Have I finally trained you to behave yourself?” Junhee ran the tip of his index finger across Donghun’s full pouty lips before slipping two fingers into his mouth. He pressed down on Donghun’s tongue, just to see what the older would do. He was practically daring him. 

The defiance inside Donghun got the better of him and he bit down on the fingers in his mouth, holding it there so that Junhee couldn’t withdraw it. His caution from before flying completely out the window. 

“What have we said about biting, Donghun?” Jun asked calmly and sternly 

Donghun just locked eyes with him, relishing in this small victory. His mouth twitching at the corners, threatening to pull into a grin. 

“Donghun. Let go.” Jun’s voice was much darker now.

But Donghun just bit down a little harder, unblinking. He could be oh so stubborn when he wanted to be. 

Junhee cocked an eyebrow and grabbed the remote with his free hand, cranking the vibrations right up. 

“Ah!!”

Jun withdrew his fingers from Donghun’s mouth and took ahold of his jaw, clutching it firmly enough to hurt and removing his retainer and leaving him to writhe on the bed with the vibrations at full power while he placed the retainer safely in it’s case. 

“Fuck!!” Donghun bucked his hips, the toy vibrating mercilessly against his sweet spot. “J-Junhee!” His head was thrown back, spine arched and tugging at the handcuffs, making them dig painfully into his wrists. 

“Kick the wall three times if your colour is red.” Jun instructed. 

“O-Ok.” Donghun nodded just before Jun placed the gag into his mouth and affixed the straps around his head, checking it was secure but not too tight. The ball was filled with holes so as not to restrict his breathing but it stretched his jaw open wide enough to be uncomfortable. Donghun would be lying if he said he didn’t love it. Being put in his place. 

“So gorgeous. Almost pretty enough to make me forget how much of a disrespectful shit you are.” Jun growled into his ear, slapping his same thigh again sharply. 

This time Donghun’s body spasmed harshly, a cry ripping out of him, muffled by the gag. His vision blurred out to white as searing hot pleasure rolled through him, hips bucking and rocking through it. He was seeing stars. 

“Did you just...” Jun blinked at him, switching off the toy’s vibrations. Had Donghun just come? He wasn’t expecting that. 

Donghun was just as surprised. He’d never dry orgasmed before, he didn’t even know that the could. Holy shit, he still felt dizzy. He didn’t even realise there were tears streaming down his cheeks until Junhee wiped them away. 

“Cant believe you just came dry. That’s probably the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” He placed a kiss to a tear streaked cheek. “Nod your head for me if your colour is still green.” He said, checking he was ok. 

Donghun nodded yes, chest heaving. 

“Good. Then we’ll continue.” Junhee removed the cock ring, finally setting it aside out of the way. “You can come as much as you like, but just so you know, I’m not going to stop. Hope you can handle it.” His voice murmured low in Donghun’s ear. A heavy contrast from the softness his voice had carried just seconds ago. 

It made the older whimper and bite a little on the gag. 

Jun pressed his lips against Donghun’s collar bone, pausing a moment before sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin there. “How do you like being bitten?” He moved down to his chest, biting there too and licking over it with the flat of his tongue. 

All Donghun could do was whine, groan and tug at his restraints while Junhee bit all over his torso. Sometimes he’d suck on and scrape his teeth over his skin and others he’s give a small but painful nip. Those were Donghun’s favourite, they’d steal his breath away and send little sparks of sharpness skittering across his overheated skin. 

The older was getting so wound up, entire body on fire and so sensitive from his orgasm but so ready to climax again. It had reduced him to a moaning mess of squirming limbs. 

“I’m gonna mark you up, baby. The eyes and the cameras on you won’t see them, but you and I will know they’re there. That’s what matters. We’ll know that under your clothes…” He bit hard into the supple flesh of Donghun’s inner thigh and sucked over the little tooth marks he left behind. “…Where you’re so bare and vulnerable. In your most intimate of places…” He repeated the action further up. “…My marks will be there. Marks I’ve laid down on you with my mouth, tasting your sweat.” He licked a stripe over his hip bone. “Wherever I feel like putting them.”

Junhee took his time to litter Donghun’s body with bites and hickeys. Some already looking purple and angry. 

Below his left nipple. In the middle of his chest. All along his hips. His thighs. Across his tummy. Even one below his right knee. 

Sitting back and admiring his work made Jun’s cock twitch. Donghun looked like a work of art. specifically, his work of art. He leaned over him again, lips to his earlobe. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, sweetie. You look too irresistible right now.” Junhee purred in his ear. 

Donghun groaned at his words, it made Jun grin widely, baring his teeth. Gleeful and almost menacing. 

The younger sat back a little and jostled the plug inside Donghun, making him shiver and whimper. Junhee licked his lips and slowly removed the toy, setting it aside and watching Donghun’s needy hole twitch and try to clench around nothing. 

“Oh if only I could show you how good you look from here.” He couldn’t resist dipping his fingers inside him, feeling his all consuming warmth. “Would you like me to touch you?” He asked, leaning down and licking the tip of Donghun’s leaking cock.

Donghun gasped but shook his head no.

“No? You wanna come untouched again?”

The older enthusiastically nodded a yes. 

“Bet you’re so sensitive right now… So I’m gonna take this gag off so you can communicate with me.” Jun hadn’t ever pushed things this far with Donghun before, he didn’t know how close to his boundaries they were. Last thing he wanted was to take things past a level the older was comfortable with. 

Donghun’s jaw ached as the gag was removed from his mouth. The straw in the water bottle was brought to his lips again and he obediently drank a few sips of water. “Thank you.” His voice was husky and wrecked, barely recognisable as his own. “Please fuck me. Make me come again. Be rough with me.”

“You’ve learned your lesson?” Junhee sat up on his knees, pulling the sash of his silky robe free and allowing the material to slip down his body, leaving him entirely exposed and naked. He was gorgeous, all beautifully elegant and graceful lines. Stunning. It made Donghun’s mouth go dry and his words completely die in his throat. 

Donghun nodded dumbly, unable to spit the words out.

Jun tossed his robe at the chair near the desk and gave himself a few languid strokes. He had been at least half hard ever since Donghun had woken up that morning. Now he was desperate, too “I took the gag off you so you could speak.” He spanked Donghun’s thigh in the same place again, adding to the redness of his skin. “Now use your words.”

“Yes! I learned my lesson!”

“Which was?” Junhee grabbed his legs and roughly pushed his knees up and apart. Hs pretty hands were surprisingly strong and his grip commandingly firm. 

“N-Not to whore it up on stage. N-Not to get you flustered on stage. No biting. Just please fuck me! Please, I need it so bad.” More tears of frustration bubbled up in his eyes. 

Junhee didn’t wait another moment before lining himself up with his stretched hole and pushing into him in one steady movement. 

It made Donghun gasp and hold his breath, legs wrapping tightly around Jun’s waist to dig his heels into his back. 

“Breathe.” Junhee leaned over and rasped against his lips, cock fully buried inside the older but remaining unmoving. 

It took a second or two, but Donghun finally released the breath from his lungs. It was just so much. 

All of it. 

His body was raw and tingling with sensitivity, the tight coiling in the pit of his stomach begging to snap. The way he was caught in the heavy gaze from Junhee’s intense eyes how the other’s hands pressed into the mattress either side of his shoulders, caging him in. The way Junhee felt inside him, hot and filling him out. The intensity burning up from the pit of his stomach to his chest. 

Junhee dipped down and captured his lips in a searing kiss, licking deeply into his mouth as he began to roll his hips into him. 

Fuck, did Donghun want to dig his fingernails into Jun’s back. Instead, all he could do was moan into his mouth and tug painfully at the handcuffs. God, how he wanted to grab and to scratch. He accidentally bit into Jun’s lip when he got the angle just right, hitting his prostate perfectly. 

Junhee pulled back just enough to stare into his eyes. Donghun felt a pang of thrilling fear because he could practically hear the gears of thought turning in the other’s head. He was clearly deciding if he’d punish Donghun for that transgression. The older wasn’t sure he could take more teasing and his eyes silently begged for Junhee to have some mercy. 

His watery remorseful eyes must have gotten the point across because Junhee just smirked and thrust into him harder. 

“Junhee!” Donghun tilted his head back into the pillow, eyes slipping closed in pleasure and exposing his throat for Jun to lick over with the flat of his tongue. 

What Junhee wouldn’t give to mark up his pretty throat. But that would be far too much of a risk. Instead, he pulled himself away from temptation, altering his position a little so he could manhandle Donghun’s legs up over his shoulders, practically bending him in half and making him groan. 

Donghun was flexible, of course he was. He had to be flexible to pull off their intense choreographies. But his back protested at the position, feeling stiff from being left laying there for so long. 

“You’re mine, right baby?”

“Y-Yes. All fucking yours. Fuck. S-So good. Harder. Please, I want more.”

“You’re so beautiful when you beg, Donghun.” He snapped his hips forward harshly. “And you feel so good. So hot and tight for me.” 

“Fuck! I’m gonna come soon. Oh god oh godohgod—” The rest of the words which tumbled from Donghun’s lips were incoherent and bleeding into each other. 

“Like I said, you can come already but I’ll still fuck you when you’re even more sensitive. You’re all mine, just look at how marked up you are. Every inch of you is mine.” 

Donghun loved the possessiveness. Fuck, part of him wanted to come and push himself even further into oversensitivity. But maybe not. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to handle it and find himself passing the limit. He’d hate to have to call red. So, he held on. More tears ran across his face because fuck, it felt so good and so intense. His body was on fire from the inside out. 

He cracked his eyes open to catch a glimpse of Junhee. His hair was a little damp from sweat and his cheeks and chest had gathered this burning pink tinge. The expression on his face was that of a man addicted. Donghun’s chest swelled with pride that he could get the other so affected. That he was driving Junhee just as crazy. The biggest turn on was the fact the younger’s gaze was still fixed on him.

Donghun let out a squeak at an especially hard thrust, Junhee had slammed into him hard enough to shift him up the mattress. 

“Fuck. You’re cute.” Jun sounded wrecked and breathless. The commanding tone having slipped away. 

Another smack landed on his thigh and that was it, Donghun couldn’t hold back his orgasm anymore. He came with a broken moan of Junhee’s name, spilling all over his own chest and stomach. The waves of pleasure just kept rolling as Jun fucked him through it.

His awareness fuzzed out for some amount of moments, vaguely aware of Junhee coming inside him and his musical moans. He whimpered between his heavy panting for breath at the feeling of Jun’s come spilling inside him. 

Then there was the feeling of loss and emptiness as the younger pulled out of him. 

He was completely wrecked. A mess of quivering limbs and trembling nerves. 

Junhee gently let down his legs and released the handcuffs, watching the older’s body flop like a rag doll. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of the beautiful mess he’d made of Donghun. Skin flushed and marred with purple and red blotches, beads of sweat still rolling off him. A mess of come and lube coating his pretty thighs and tears drying on his cheeks. 

Donghun wanted to reach out and pull him against him, but although he was no longer bound, he couldn’t quite coordinate his body to move. 

Jun hoisted him a little to stuff some pillows behind his back before he held the bottle of water to his lips, his other hand supporting his head. “Drink.”

Donghun obeyed, taking some long gulps of water, draining the entire bottle. 

“Good, that’s it.” Jun’s voice was soft and gentle, airy light. He laid him back down on the mattress and set the water aside. “Stay here a sec for me.” Junhee leaned over and placed a number of soft kisses over Donghun’s face. “You did so good, baby. So good for me.” 

Donghun didn’t have enough energy left in his body to do anything but whimper in response, worried Jun was leaving him again after all that. He felt cold. 

Jun seemed to pick up on that fear. “It’s ok. I’m going to go fill up the bathtub for you so I can clean you up. You just wait here for me.” He placed another tentative kiss to the other’s lips and rearranged his limbs to a more comfortable position, stopping to kiss his reddened wrists. Before leaving the room, he covered him over with the blankets to keep him warm. 

Donghun was already half way to sleep, somewhat aware of the sound of the shower running briefly before he drifted entirely into sleep, body completely spent and exhausted. He wanted Junhee to come back, though. The bed felt lonely. 

But as promised, Jun was back soon. Gently waking him up from his slumber. 

“Want me to carry you?” Jun was dressed in his black silk robe again, neatly wrapped around his slender body, the flow of the material made him look so elegant and luxurious. He smelled like orange blossom soap from the shower he’d hurriedly taken. 

Donghun nodded, allowing himself to be scooped up and carried, limbs feeling like they were made of udon noodles. He let out a contented sigh as he was lowered into the perfectly warm water, the flowery scent of the bubbles soothing him. 

“Does it hurt anywhere?”

“Mmmhm... my shoulders.” They ached terribly from being stuck in one position for so long. “And my back... hips... ass...” He opened his heavy eyelids to look at Junhee, he was kneeling on the floor next to the tub, arms leaning on the edge. 

“I can massage your shoulders for you. Will you let me clean you first? Can I wash your hair, too?” Junhee asked, tenderly reaching out to run his fingers through Donghun’s still sweat damp hair. 

Donghun nodded, eyes slipping closed again as he let Junhee run a soft soapy cloth over his body. Smoothly over his back, across his chest, down his arms, legs and between his thighs. He winced a little at that. 

“Sorry, am I being too rough?”

“No, just sensitive.” 

“Almost done. Are you ok?”

Donghun nodded a yes. Words were a lot of effort. 

Once he was satisfied that Donghun was clean, Jun began washing his hair. He was careful not to get any soap in his eyes as he massaged the coconut scented shampoo through his hair. He followed it with conditioner, leaving it in for a few minutes before washing it out. The look on his face was that of complete adoration. 

“There, all nice and clean. I know you probably want to sleep but you should come eat something and drink some more water.”

Donghun groaned because yeah, he really did want to curl up and sleep. 

“Aw I know you’re tired. You were so good for me, weren’t you? The others are still gonna be out for a while so how about you and I go sit on the couch and I’ll give you a shoulder massage? We’ll get you into some nice fresh pyjamas and the fleece blanket. I’ll get you some ice cream to eat while I change the bed sheets, too.” The way Junhee spoke so tenderly and laid such careful hands on him was such a stark contrast to the rough handling earlier. 

“Ok but I want that massage.” Donghun smiled sleepily.

“Do you know that I absolutely adore you?” Junhee mused. 

“I do.”

Once dried off and helped into a pair of red plaid pyjamas which Jun has dressed him in like he was the most precious thing in the world, Donghun sat on the couch with a fleece blanket wrapped around him. 

“Here you go.” Jun padded over with a bowl of ice cream for him. “Take this and I’ll go change your bed sheets. I’ll be back then.” 

Donghun just nodded and took the bowl from him. 

“Are you ok? You’re being very quiet.” Jun furrowed his brow in concern. 

“Yeah you’re just being really nice and I guess I’m still in afterglow. I’m really not complaining.”

“It’s really important you feel loved after all that.” Junhee leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

“You don’t have to spoil me, I know you love me.”

“I do. I want to. I want to take care of you. It was fun to make you fall apart for me but it’s nice to carefully bring you back together. Will you humour me and let me spoil you a little?” He couldn’t help but reach out and ruffle Donghun’s fluffy, soft hair. 

“Ok but hurry back because I wanna cuddle you.” 

Junhee smiled softly and disappeared to quickly change the bed sheets and load the old ones into the washer. If they weren’t living with three other people he’d have probably just left it until later in favour of curling up with Donghun. 

Making his way back to the living room, he caught sight of Donghun sitting there on the couch, obviously having fallen asleep right after finishing the ice cream. He looked so cute, cheeks a little puffy and all snuggled up in the soft fuzzy blanket. 

“Hey, look at you being all precious.” He cooed, gently waking him and setting the empty dish on the coffee table before it could end up on the floor.

“Mmmnn.” Donghun grumbled, eyelids heavy. 

Jun ruffled his hair again and dashed to the kitchen, grabbing a packet of grapes and a bottle of water. He then settled himself on the couch with them on the floor within his reach, letting Donghun scoot back and lean against him.

“I’m gonna slut it up and bite you on stage more often, by the way.” 

Jun leaned forward and nipped his earlobe. “You never learn your lesson, huh?” He picked up the water and put it in Donghun’s hand. “Drink more water, please.”

. . . 

When Sehyoon returned home with Kwan and Chan, both full of sugar and having thoroughly worn the older out, they were greeted by the pair still on the couch. Jun was gently massaging Donghun’s aching shoulders and intermittently feeding him grapes. 

“Is it safe for me to go into the room? Or do I have to burn everything in there?” Sehyoon winced, worried about any of his possessions being caught in some kind of crossfire. 

“It’s safe, don’t worry. The sanctity of your side of the room remains untainted.” Junhee giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that happened! It turned out a lot longer than I intended haha 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Let me know what you think! :D


End file.
